A c c e p t i n g M e
by Kishi21393
Summary: RE-write summary What happens when Ikuto, the Prince of Orpheus conquers the Crystal country and someone from long ago shows up and tries to kill him and is army? IKUTOxAMU WARNING to be safe! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not **OWN** Shugo Chara characters, except my **OWN** characters!  
I hope you all will enjoy it! =D

**Summary:** What happens when Ikuto, the prince and his army conquers a village  
and the great Crystal Castle tower and found something under the grounds of the prison cell?  
What is going to happen between this captive vampire Princess and vampie Prince Ikuto...?

* * *

**AMU's pov:**

_Why am I here...?_

_Why am I here, in this dark place?_

_Why..._

_Why am I the only one who's in here? How long has it been since the villagers in the village have taken over the Hinamori castle? What have we done to make these villagers tale their anger out on my clan? They've killed dad, Amu and raped mom. They've killed almost everyone in my clan. Those human villagers...they've killed those who I care and love. Closing my eyes, remembering what happened 6 years ago when the human villagers took over the Crystal Castle, tears welled up and fell from my eyes, down my cheeks. I feel trapped here, in this prison cell. I'm so scared of what is going to happen to me when they use me in battle again. I opened my eyes and stared down at the cuffs that chained around my wrists, ankles and reached to my neck with my hand where a metal collar was._

**CREEEEK!~**

_Slowly, raising my head up, I saw the human leader of the village. My eyes went to his eyes then down to what he was holding in his hand. A whip. I widened my eyes in horror. _**No.**_ He took 3 long stride and stopped in front of me. I started to tremble._

_"You're coming with me." He said in a rough voice. "If you do not obey, you know what's going to you with this whip I have in my hand."_

_I wiped my tears and slowly stood up in front of him. His hand lashed out, grabbing the chain that connected to my collar, jerking me, dragging me when he started walking. I felt humiliated. No, these humans had humiliated me, showing me to world. Almost violating my body that day; 6 years ago when the leader found me. The human leader stopped slowly in front of a cell box out in the openings where these humans sat in seats above me in the arena._

_"What I want you to do is to kill these..." He said, with a wicked evill smile._

_My eyes widened in shock and horror. I stared at family. A vampire family. _**No. Not my own kind. **_There was a man, woman, a girl who looked to be around the age twelve and a little girl who looked about five years old. The two girls were terrified, so was the women but the man had a blank expression, yet I can smell his fear in him._

_"I-I can't..." I whispered softly._

_"You will or else this." He raised the whip up._

_I looked away for a moment, closing my eyes._

_"Oh, please have mercy on us!" The women cried out._

_"Mama!!" The little girl started to cry._

_"You _will _do it." The leader hissed like a snake._

_I opened my golden brown eyes that turned into red, my pink hair turning into silvery white. I heard the crowd of humans roar in satisfaction. I don't want to kill that family. I just...can't but I have to in order to survive the clutches of these humans and their leader._

_"Do it." That human leader said once more._

_I felt his let go of the chain he was holding and I ran in a inhuman speed, stopping right in front of the family, my nails lashed out making me hiss then I struck the women, hearing her scream, the scent of blood, making me have nausea. I didn't want to kill my kind. It made me sick to my stomach. I watched as the two girls screamed in horror, crying out to their mother. The father watched only in horror as his wife was being killed by me. Blood spilled everywhere. Those humans roared. Some laughed, some watched in satisfaction, some grinned, and...smiled as I killed the vampire family..._

* * *

**BEHIND THE STORY!!~**

**Kishi21393: **Well...that was sad...***wipes tears with tissue***

**Amu: **WHY?!!!!! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL THEM! ***cries***

**Kishi21393: *turns around to face Amu* **Don't worry! ***puts a hand on Amu's shoulder* **One day, you'll get your revenge on the villagers!

**Amu: *takes tissue from box then blows nose, then nods* **Un.

**Kishi21393: *hugs Amu, then giving her a thumbs up* **Don't worry! I'm on your side!!!! XD

**Amu: **O.O" Haiiiii...


	2. Chapter 2

[AMU's POV…]

It hurts…

It hurts so much…

Why me…?

Someone…help me…

No matter how many times I call out, no one will help me. I don't want to do this anymore. It's hurting my heart, my soul, my inner self. I don't want to kill anyone anymore. Tears streamed down my cheek as I cried softly in my cell. No one will help me. I'm just going to be used as a weapon until I die but I will never die. I'm a vampire and these humans will keep using me until they kill me. I don't want to do this anymore. That was when I heard the door open and heard heavy footsteps. I looked up and saw that human leader again. He was smiling at me and I knew what he was going to do.

"I need my release and I'm going to use you." He said then stepped forward.

"P-Please…N-No…" I whispered, tears streaming even more down my cheeks.

"Shut up, bitch. You're mine to use until I'm satisfied." He growled.

I jerked back when he gripped my neck, making me not able to breath then he threw me on the cold floor and started to rip my clothes apart. I screamed as he bit my shoulder and my own blood drizzled down my neck and between my breasts. He was so…big and I felt so vulnerable. I yelped painfully when he gripped one of my breasts and squeezed it tightly and sucked on my nipple. I screamed even more as his hand went between my thighs and plunged his fingers deep inside of me, making me scream.

This is what he did to me once when he controlled my village and castle. He raped me just like this but my body…my body couldn't conceive children so I was happy not to have his children when his seed was deep inside of my womb as he fucked me. Then, I felt him bit my nipple, making me moan painfully as his forefinger rubbed my clit roughly.

"You're so fucking tight, bitch. It's as if your pussy healed and I get to fuck you again." He groaned out then grabbed my legs to spread them wide apart to stare at my sex that was red from his rough fingers. He moaned then pulled me up, turned me over to lean against the wall. The human leader squeezed both of my breasts and rubbed and pinched my nipples tightly, as he rubbed his erection between my thighs and I knew he was going to be inside of me very soon. Then he whispered, "You know you'll love my cock inside of you." He jerked my head back to bit my neck softly. "I love to fuck you, you know that. Your pussy is hot, tight and wet for my cock already. Do you want my semen inside of your womb and let it fill you up and let it drip from her pussy?"

I didn't want to answer him. He was a disgusting nasty human and I hate him so much. But I couldn't do anything. He had that spell cast on me so I have to obey his every command and need. I yelped as he slapped my bottom. Feeling the heat as he slapped my bottom continuously.

"Do you want my semen, bitch? Do you want me to fill you up?" He asked hoarsely. "Say yes or else…"

I have no choice. I opened my mouth and answered, "Yes, master."

"Good girl. So good…" He moaned.

Then I felt his shaft opening my sex and finally I screamed a he plunged his cock deep inside of me. I felt him move roughly inside of my and I couldn't help but moan painfully as he fucked me continuously. The human leader kept moaning and groaning as he continued to thrust deep inside of me.

"You feel so damn good. So hot, tight and fucking so wet for a vampire. Your juices are drizzling from your pussy and you know your body wants my cock." He said roughly. Then, he grabbed my thighs and lifted me up and pushed me against the cold wall, my breasts crushing against the pavement as I felt him deepen his strokes. I heard suckling sound and I knew it was my pussy sucking his cock, gripping him tightly. I didn't want this but my body was leaving me again. I didn't enjoy this but he was.

Suddenly, he quickened his thrusts and I felt him hitting against my womb and I groaned painfully. He was going to cum inside of me soon and he will enjoy watching me cum around his cock.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum soon." He barked and quickened the speed.

Suddenly, I screamed loudly as I convulsed around his cock and he laughed wickedly then grunted when he poured all of his seed deep inside of my womb. It was hot and felt him filling me up. I cried even more as he continued to thrust deep inside of me then he pulled out and threw me onto the floor and spread my legs wide and plunged deep inside of me once again. I saw his eyes…The hunger, lust, cold. His smile was there also. I hate this. I hate obeying his needs and wants. I closed my eyes and turned my head away as he moved against me.

"You're so hot and wet. I'll enjoy watching my semen coming out of your pussy." He whispered against my cheek then kissed me violently.

I didn't know how long this lasted but I knew it was hours. He came inside of me finally and took himself out. I half opened my eyes and watched him hunched my legs up then spread them wide open to let him see what he left inside of me.

"Ahhh…look at that." He smiled. "My semen is oozing out of your pussy. What a wonderful sight to see."

I felt his finger opening me then felt his finger slid inside. He took it back out and I saw him suck his fingers. He looked back at me and leaned over me, kissing me roughly as I felt my juice and his semen on my tongue. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and finally he got up, zipped his pants and walked out of the cell. I burst out crying and slid my hand between my thighs and felt his semen still coming out of me.

I hate this.

I want to kill him and the others.

.

.

.

"Your Highness." Tadase called out.

Ikuto turned around and saw Tadase walking towards him. "What is it Tadase?"

"The land of Crystal demands war with us." Tadase replied.

Ikuto's eyes widened. "What?! Why?! They are our ally!" Tadase handed him a scroll and Ikuto took it, opened it then read it. Suddenly, he crushed the scroll. "Why have war against us and what the hell do they say having the greatest weapon of all?"

"What shall we do?" Tadase asked.

"I know something isn't right for the last decade and more. Prepare the warriors and head out soon." Ikuto said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Tadase bowed then left.

Ikuto stood by the window and sighed. What the hell was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's move out!" Ikuto announced.

"Yes, Your Highness!" All the soldiers said in unison.

"Let's go!" Ikuto said loudly, slapping the horse and rode ahead of them while the others followed their Prince, riding their own horses and some ran, using their vampire ability.

The moon was high yet it was not midnight yet. Ikuto knew something was wrong and demanded to know why the Crystal country demanded war all of a sudden. But then…the dream…it kept coming back to him each and every night. He dreamed that he heard a girl calling for help, heard her cry in despair and pain. Hearing the girl crying in his dream, Ikuto couldn't see her but somewhere in the darkness, he knew that she was there calling for help, crying non-stop and it made his heart clench as if someone was grabbed hold of it and squeezed it tightly.

"Tsk." Ikuto shook his head. Now was not the time to think about the dream. He needed to get to the Crystal country and demand answers from the Queen and King. Someone was riding beside him making him look over and saw Tadase riding beside him. "Tadase, what is it?"

Then, he replied, "Your Highness, one of my spies has come back from the Crystal country."

Ikuto's eyes widened. "Tell me."

"Yaya said that the Crystal country is being controlled by humans and they are holding someone prisoner there who is important to us. Yaya even said that she's not sure who it is but she kept telling me she keeps hearing someone crying inside of her mind." Tadase's eyes narrowed. "I…need to say this, also. I even hear a young girl crying inside of me, calling for help…"

When his friend said that, Ikuto's eyes widened even more. So Yaya and Tadase had heard what Ikuto has heard but not sure who was crying.

_Help me!!!_

Ikuto winced, closing his eyes tightly at the sound. The sonic sound suddenly got louder, and Tadase, too heard it as well.

_I don't want to do this anymore!_

_Help me, please!_

_Someone!_

"Your Highness!" Tadase called out.

Ikuto shook his head. "I—I don't know what's wrong. I'm hearing her crying out even louder and it's making my heart…clench……"

"What are you going to do?" Tadase asked softly.

"I think…I have no choice but to use my ability." Ikuto replied solemly.

Tadase's eyes widened in horror. His Prince was going to use that ability to talk to the girl? He can't do that right now. Will he? "Right now?"

Shaking his head, Ikuto replied, "No. Soon, though."

.

.

.

[AMU'S POV…]

My heart was pounding so loud and I thought it was going to burst from my chest. Something was wrong and somehow it made me…relief. But then…no one is going to help me. I'm just going to die all alone, without seeing my kind anymore. Damn these humans and their desires to control and to have power. Tears slowly formed at the corners of my eyes and I cried silently, calling out to whoever can hear me, even if it has to be far, far away from here, from the Crystal country.

_BA-DUM!!!_

_BA-DUM!!!_

_BA-DUM!!!_

"Arrrgh!" I cried out painfully, clutching my chest. It was beating so loud and so fast. Something is happening to my body and I know it. But the beating and rhythm is getting faster and louder, making my ears hurt. I fell to the cold hard floor, panting heavily as my heart couldn't stop what it was doing. I feel like I'm going to die soon. If I die…what will happen to 'him'?

[END of AMU'S POV…]

.

.

.

The army stopped and rested for a while before they set foot into the Crystal country. They didn't want the Crystal country people to know that they were here. The soldiers waited for the Prince's order before they move out. Ikuto sat against a tree, staring up at the stars and thinking about the girl who kept calling for help. For some reason, he felt like he knew that voice but he didn't know. Staring up at the sky, the moon glowed brighter and now it was close to midnight and Ikuto can feel her voice getting louder, calling and asking for help. His heart was racing so wild that his pale blue turned bright gold. Ikuto was going to communicate with this girl who asks for help. Tadase's eyes widened at what his Prince was going to do soon.

"Your Highness!" Tadase called out softly.

Every soldier froze, turning their heads towards their Prince, staring at him and knowing what he was going to do. Ikuto was in a trance, couldn't hear anyone but his own and the girl he was trying to connect.

_**Are you the girl who is calling for help?**_

_Who…are you…?_

_**Are you the one who seeks help from me…?**_

_I don't want to do this anymore. It hurts so much…_

Ikuto froze,and then frowned.

_**Who is hurting you…?**_

He heard her crying now, and it was painful for him to listen but he continued.

_**I ask again, who is hurting you, girl?**_

_He's hurting me. Torturing me. I hate it. I hate following his orders and needs and wants. I want to get out of here but I can't._

_**Who's the one hurting you? Tell me his name.**_

_I don't know him. He comes and go, using me, my body and soul to do his wishes._

_**Please tell—**_

Ikuto heard her scream loudly. Tadase winced and covered his ears.

_NOOOOO!!!!!!!_

.

.

.

[AMU'S POV…]

_Nooooo!!!!!_

He's here again!

I closed my eyes as he took a step closer and I felt him kneeled down on one of his knees. He cupped my chin, jerking my head up so I can stare at him in the face. His smile was there. That wicked smile and eyes…

"There is going to be war soon. And I'm going to use you to fight in it." He whispered roughly.

"N-No…" I whispered, trying to jerk my head back but he jerked more and putting his mouth over mine. I felt his tongue inside of me, swirling before taking it back out. The next thing I knew, he ripped my clothes. Tearing everything before plunging himself inside of me, rocking against me fast and hard. "P-Please! S-Stop! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"I need a fuck before I go and get my soldiers ready." He said before kissing my neck, biting it painfully then licked my blood.

"Argh!" I moaned painfully as he positioned me and I felt him deeper now. Then, he started chanting the spell he used on me when I've killed those who were important to me. My own kind was dying out as I kill them.

It hurts so much. I can't stand this human anymore. How long did I wait? How long was I used? I can't remember. I can't remember when…I don't feel like myself anymore as he thrust violently against me. I couldn't do anything. I can't fight the spell he's chanting. I have to obey him once again…

I don't want to do this anymore…

[END of AMU'S POV…]

.

.

.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!!!" Tadase and everyone called out. He shook Ikuto gently then picked him up, leaning him against the tree gently. "Your Highness. Ikuto. What happened?"

Ikuto groaned painfully. He grimaced before opening his eyes. "I saw what was happening to her, just partial of it. She was being…raped by a man."

"Eh?!!" Tadase's eyes widened in horror at what Ikuto said. "Who is he? Did you see how the girl looks like?"

"No." Ikutp shook his head. "I couldn't see her but the man…He was human. He was…laughing as he raped her. He…I—I heard him chanting a spell. I've felt like I've heard that spell somewhere but I can't remember." Pause. "We're moving out." His eyes turned bright gold, glowing brightly than ever. "Kill everyone who dares try to attack you. Something's wrong. I know it."

Tadase sat there for a second before bellowing, "MOVE OUT NOW!!!!!"

.

.

.

"WHAT?! They're here?!" He roared before taking himself out of Amu. He released her, making her fall back to the ground. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes. "Take the soldiers and bring them out. It's war and only the Crystal country will win." He hissed.

Amu twitched, shaking violently but she couldn't feel anything. Her eyes were in a trance. No one is going to save her this time.

"Bring her sword from the sacred room." He barked. Then, he looked down at Amu. She was lying on the floor, twitching violently from her climax. Smirking he ordered, "Come with me, love. It's time for you to fight."

Amu stood up slowly. The semen flowing out of her, running down her thighs as he watched, satisfied at what he left inside of her once again. She walked towards him, closing the distance between them, she waited. He reached over to grip one of her breast, gently squeezing them before he walked away. Amu followed him willingly, down the dark corridors before going up the stairs and into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

_CLASH!_

_CLASH!_

Ikuto sliced his sword through the human's stomach before running it up. Blood spurted from the body, spraying all over Ikuto. He felt a presence that was evil and it was coming closer now. Ikuto had to get to the castle.

Tadase laughed wickedly as he killed the humans before him. Blood sprayed all over him as he ran his sword through the humans body in half. He sighed in ecstasy, his eyes turning bright gold. It was good killing something for once. Tadase laughed as he jumped high above the humans before jumping in the center of their group, cutting through their bodies as if it was nothing.

"DIE!!!!" One soldier from the Crystal country came running towards Ikuto.

Ikuto moved to the side as the human missed putting his sword inside of him. Then, Ikuto raise his leg, kicking the human, slamming him down onto the ground, before jamming his sword inside of his chest.

.

.

.

It was in the morning, early morning. The last of the humans were killed. Dead corpse lying on the ground. Scent of blood filled the air but something evil was coming closer and closer, making both Ikuto and Tadase nervous.

"Well, well, well. It's the Prince of the Orpheus country." A voice called above them.

Everyone looked up. Ikuto and Tadase's eyes widened in horror. There, standing on top of the center pillar was the girl and the man that Ikuto saw in his vision. The human was smiling wickedly while the girl was standing there as if none of the scene and dead corpse affected her.

"This girl is my greatest weapon of all! Each and every one of you cannot stand a chance of fighting her!" He said then he raised his arm. "Go, my greatest weapon!!"

Amu dematerialized and reappeared in front of Tadase, slicing the sword against his armor. The armor split open, slicing his skin, making Tadase scream before jumping yards back as a soldier came to defend him. Amu sliced her sword right through the solider's armor and running it through him before running forward the others. Ikuto turned around on his heels, running after the girl who made her way through the crowd of soldiers, killing each and every one of them as if they were nothing to her.

"Tsk!" Tadase looked down at his cut as the blood poured from his chest. He chanted a short spell before the wound healed completely. "IKUTO!" He ran towards Amu, clashing his sword against hers. Suddenly he jumped high above her. "ARRRRR!!!" Then she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks, making his eyes widened in shock. She stopped as he was right above her then suddenly in a fast flash move, she slammed her feet against the side of his ribs kicking him. "ARRRRRGH!!!" Tadase flew, impacting in a building.

"TADASE!!!!!" Ikuto yelled.

"You can't stop her!" The human said from above.

Ikuto looked up and saw something that looked like a crystal in his hand. It was glowing.

_That might be what is controlling the girl, Your Highness. _

_**Tadase! Are you alright?!**_

_Ah. I think if we kill that human and destroy that crystal, we'll save her and the country!!_

_**I'll see what I can do to stop her. I'll distract her while you heal yourself.**_

_I'll see what I can do to kill that human also, while you distract her._

Ikuto nodded. "LET'S DO THIS!!" Then, ran towards the girl. She jumped yards back but Ikuto was faster than her. He materialized behind her, gripping her hands, wrenching them behind her before tripping her, making her fall on the ground. She cried out painfully. Amu started struggling against him, fighting him.

"NO!"

Ikuto looked up at the pillar. Tadase ran his sword through the humans chest before going up to his head. The crystal drop down on the pillar as Tadase pulled his sword back befpre bending down to retrieve the crystal that was still glowing. He jumped from the pillar and landed gently on the ground.

"I think this is what is controlling her." Tadase said, holding it up for Ikuto to look at.

Amu struggled against Ikuto's hard large body. Ikuto snatched the crystal away and crushed it in his hand that was when Amu screamed painfully.

"Wha—" Ikuto released her and jumped back as Amu stood up, wrapping her arms around herself, screaming as a dark cloud surrounded her before fading away. Ikuto caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Get all of the soldiers and tell them to burn all of the dead corpse." Ikuto said then paused. "We'll take her with us."

.

.

.

It was in the afternoon when all of the dead corpse were burned and they were getting ready when group of people entered the gates. Ikuto and the others hissed. The group walked towards them before an elderly woman walked up to them before kneeling down.

"We are the vampires that once lived in the Crystal country along with our Kings and Queens." Her voice was soft, gentle as she spoke.

Then all of the vampires knelt down. Men, women and childrens knelt down before Ikuto.

"You, who is the Prince of Orpheus. We thank you for saving our Princess who was held as a captive for two decades by the human's leader, Takeshi. He did horrible, terrible things to our Princess who endured all of the pain while we hear her cries within our hearts. We thank you." She said.

"**WE THANK YOU FOR SAVING OUR PRINCESS OF THE CRTSYAL COUNTRY, PRINCE OF ORPHEUS!!!" **The vampires yelled in unison.

"Then…would you all like to come and live with us? It's your choice." Ikuto said with a sad smile. "I have destroyed this country and I regret but I had no choice."

"It's fine, Your Highness. We thank you so much for accepting us." The woman said. "My name is Nadeshiko. I was one of Her Highness's knights before the humans took over her country. If you need something from me, I will grant it." Nadeshiko said.

"Thanks." Ikuto said. "Now, let's go. To your new home."

.

.

.

"His Highness has come back!!!!"

"His Highness has come back!!!!"

"His Highness has come back!!!!"

The Orpheus people roared. Then stopped as soon as Ikuto came through the gates with a girl between his arms as he held the reins for the horse.

"Who is that girl?"

"Who knows…"

"Look! Over there!"

A woman pointed between Ikuto and Tadase. They watched as the group walked past them.

.

.

.

Ikuto laid Amu down in his bed as he watched her moan softly. He looked up at Yaya then said, "Go get a maid. Get the tub ready with warm water and wash this girl." Yaya nodded then walked out of the room before coming back with the Head Maid. Ikuto watched as the Head Maid ripped open the girls clothes and everyone including him gasped in horror. Her body…It was horrible. Scars, old and new were there with purple and black bruises that might look painful. Ikuto took a step forword, splaying his palm over her stomach, touching them softly, making her jerk before hearing her painful moan once again. "Yaya."

"Yes?"

"Go get the healer now. We need to check her body thoroughly." Ikuto said, narrowing his eyes.

Half an hour later, Rima walked out with a grim expression. She looked up at Ikuto then the other three, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Tadase. "From what I can see, her scars are healing slowly and her bruises seem to heal also. I've noticed that her ribs has been cracked more than once but healed perfectly. But…as I see her other parts of the body, she has been raped multiple times yet her vaginal is healing to where it began before."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked.

"She means that Her Highness is healing from what that human did to her. If she were to have sex then it'll hurt her like how it should be when she does an intercourse. But also, Her Highness was lucky that she couldn't conceive that man's seed." Nadeshiko replied.

Tadase, Ikuto, Yaya and Rima all stared at Nadeshiko, demanding an answer. Nadeshiko looked at each of them before replying. "What I mean is that she has not reached where she will have her needing period and transition. Her body can't conceive until after she has her transition and when she does have her needing period, a male vampire will have to be there for her, to feed her and complete her demands during her needing period. It will become _**very **_sexual for her and males who are around her or can sense her needing period, also." Pause. "Her Highness is very lucky to not conceive that man's seed or else she will have to bear his children who he will control."

"Her needing period and transition…" Ikuto whispered. "When will it happen?"

"I would say not even less than six months from now. Her Highness will become needy and _very_ sexual and I want every female and male vampires to be careful around her and themselves. Those around her will also become restless and need of sex." Nadeshiko replied.

.

.

.

Later that night, Ikuto walked into his bedchamber and saw the girl still sleeping. He strolled over next to the bed to study the girl. Then frowned. She looked familiar to her. Her long pink hair spread over the pillow like a halo. The moonlight ray spilled over her skin, making her glow soft. There were dark circles under her eyes he noticed. She must not have slept for a very long time after what has happened to her when her country was controlled by humans.

"_Lu…ci…fer…us…"_ She whispered softly, tears streaming from the corner of her eyes.

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock. _Luciferus. _That was his other name. How—Why did…Ikuto shook his head. That was his other name that his parents have given him. Then, he saw that her robe was part, revealing her chest and then---

"Hell…" He whispered. It was the crescent moon birthmark. Ikuto whipped his head to stare at the girl's face. _"A-Amu…"_

Dear mother of god! It was truly her! Anger slowly rose up within his chest. She was raped, abused, tortured. How dare those humans control her!

"Amu, Amu…" He whispered sadly, softly against her cheek. His only one who he loved who brutally hurt and he couldn't save her. "My love. My Amu…"


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Ikuto walked back into his bedchamber, strolling over to where Amu was still sleeping. He was worried about her. He was worried that she wouldn't wake up but Rima said that her body needs to rest from all the suffering and torturing she had. Ikuto sat at the edge of the bed, looming over her, watching as her chest rose up and down slowly, so slow that he thought she wasn't breathing.

"Mmn." Amu sighed as she turned to the right, bumping into Ikuto's thigh.

He jerked back at the impact, eyes widen, staring down at Amu. Her robe was parted once again, revealing her creamy pale white skin. Ikuto had to get away. It was too much for him. He can't take advantage of her…he just can't. Standing up, Ikuto turned around walking but he was held back. Something was pulling his shirt making Ikuto look down to see Amu's small hand gripping his shirt tightly as if her life depended on it.

"Don't…leave…me…" A tear drop appeared at the corners of her eyes.

Ikuto slowly sat down, reaching over to Amu, wiping the tear away. "I'm not going anymore, my love. I will always be here by your side." He whispered softly.

She nodded slowly as if she knew what he just told her. Smiling softly, Ikuto laid down by her self, wrapping his right arm over her waist while the other went under Amu's head. Suddenly, Amu snuggled closer to his body, demanding warmth from him, her hands clutching his shirt at the chest. Wrapping his arm around her waist and head…it felt…_right_ somehow. As if Amu belonged right there in his arms.

.

.

.

The next morning, Ikuto walked into the bedchamber, saw Amu still asleep and it made him frown even more. She'd slept for three days now and is she not going to wake up soon? It was making his body restless, agitated and nervous. Ikuto turned back around, was about to walk out of the bedchamber when he heard the sheets move as if Amu was going to wake up soon. He jerked around, his eyes widening. Amu…she opened her eyes, looked around. His heart was racing so wildly as he took a step forward, trying not to scare her.

"Amu…?" Ikuto called out softly.

She turned her head towards him, her eyes frowning. "Wh-Who are you…?"

That stabbed his heart as if someone had just pierced a sword through his heart. Then replied hoarsely, "It's Ikuto…"

"I…kuto…" She frowned even more. "Ikuto…I feel like I've heard that name somewhere, long time ago…"

Shaking his head he said, "Don't you remember me? Ikuto Luciferus Tsukiyomi." And waited.

Amu stared at him for a very long time before flashbacks from long ago appeared through her eyes. She remembered herself as a young girl with a boy who had raven blue hair with pale blue eyes, staring down at her.

'_**Wait for me, my love…I'll come back as soon as I'm done. I love you.'**_

Dear god, it was him! Ikuto! Her eyes welled up with tears and started to cry, sobbing and hiccupping. Ikuto ran over to her side, taking her hand in his while another cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away. "I—Ikuto! Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto! Ikuto!!!!" She called out.

"Shhh." He released her hand before hugging her tightly. Now he felt like a fool as his tears also welled up with tears and they fell from his eyes, dropping on top of Amu's head. "It's alright. No one's going to hurt you nor take you away from me anymore. I was a fool leaving you. It was all my fault that those human controlling you."

"Ikuto…he…he did horrible things to me." Amu cried, wrapping her arms around his waist, clutching him. "He—He enjoyed what he did to me. I was so scared and I kept calling out for someone to save me. I hated what he did to me. He forced me to do what I didn't want. He forced me to kill some of my own kind. It was horrible, disgusting and sad." She kept crying and babbling what had happened to her.

Ikuto's anger rose up even more. He'd wished that human man was alive so he can pierce his sword through his the heart. But as Amu kept crying in his chest, Ikuto didn't know what to do but held her in his arms until she calmed down. Then, he looked down at her as she did the same. His hand touched her cheek, stroking her soft creamy skin. He, then released Amu and stood up. She cried out, reaching her arms up, trying to get hold of him but he snatched her wrist gently.

"Do you feel like taking a bath?" He asked softly.

"I…um…yes, I want to." Amu replied.

She stood up but her body was still weak and tired and her legs wobbled, and yet Ikuto caught her, lifting her up against his chest, walking towards the bath chamber. Ikuto set her on the bench before turning on the faucet, letting the water run warm. Amu slipped the robe off as Ikuto waited for the water to be warm. He waited for about a minute or two before turning around to lift Amu up and setting her in the tub slowly. Amu gasp as the water hit against her flesh and skin.

"I—Ah, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Ikuto asked quietly.

Amu shook her head. "I'm alright. The water feels good. I feel like it's been forever…"

Ikuto took the shampoo, squeezing it onto his hand before running it through her long silky hair. He scrubbed her scalp as she moaned in pleasure, leaning more against the tub. "Do you like it, Amu?"

"Mm hmm." She replied before sighing. "It feels _so _good, Ikuto."

He smiled as he continued to scrub her scalp and hair before using the soap to scrub down her neck and over her shoulders and between her breasts and under it. Amu giggled when he touched the spot that tickled her then he stop to look at her back with all those bruises and scars. Ikuto narrowed his eyes.

"Does these still hurt?" He asked.

She stiffened but relaxed. "Yes, they ach every now and then and the new scars seem to bleed. The bruises still hurt me, also." Amu replied.

"They'll heal, eventually." Pause. "Do you want me to leave so you can soap the rest of your body?" Ikuto asked.

"No. You can stay. I'll do it." Amu took the soap from his hand before she scrubbed over her arms, under it, between her breasts and over.

Ikuto's body tightened as he watched Amu soap over her breasts, over those hard little pink buds. He swallowed then mentally slapped himself and turned his head away to look at the bath chamber wall. When he heard the water being splash, he whipped his head around and froze. Dear heavens! Amu stood up, her body curved and lean. Only her back was showing but her body was so curvy and perfect. Amu jerked her head back, hair flowing around her, making her like a goddess in the light. Ikuto watched as she took the small bowl, scooping the water, raising her arms then pouring the water over her head. Dear god, he was being tortured to watch Amu wash herself.

Minutes later, Ikuto still sat on the bench, staring eyes wide as Amu took a fresh new robe, wrapping it around herself and walking front of Ikuto.

"I'm done." She said.

Gulping, he looked up at Amu then stood up. He took her hand, pulling her back into the bedchamber.

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

"Your Highness." Rima called from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Ikuto called back.

She opened the door, poking her head around the corner. "I want to see how Her Highness is doing."

Ikuto nodded before stepping away from Amu as she walked over to her.

"Please, take off your robe for me to check your injuries." Rima said.

Amu nodded then slid her robe over her shoulders then down to her waist. Rima looked at her back injuries before prodding Amu's rib cage, making her wince.

Rima quickly apologized. "Ah, I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt but it aches."

"Ah, I see. What about your scars and bruises?"

"Same."

"I see. Well, I should get some herbs gather later on in the afternoon, so I guess Ikuto can come by later to get the ointment." Rima said.

"Alright." Ikuto and Amu said at the same time.

"Well, then, I must go see my other patients in the village. See you later." Rima smiled before walking out of the bed chamber.

.

.

.

"Your Highness. His Highness asks if you are willing to come and dine with him." The Head Maid, Dia asked.

"Eh? Oh. Tell him I'll dine with him." Amu replied.

"Yes, Your Highness." Dia nodded then left the bedchamber to go tell Ikuto.

Amu turned back towards the bed. There on the bed lay a silk raven blue dress. It was so pretty with a diamond pendant between the cups. Picking up the dress she undressed herself to wear it. Then, walking over to the mirror, Amu looked at herself. The shoulder sleeve was split in the middle but at least hid her bruises and scars yet the dress glittered as the light in the room and from the window hit it. There was a knock on the door before Dia walked back in.

"His Highness is waiting for you in the main dining room." Dia announced.

Amu nodded, followed Dia down the long hallway then down the stairs and another flight of stairs before walking into a short hallway and ended up standing up in front of a large door. Dia opened it, taking a step to let Amu in.

"Her Highness has arrived." Dia called out.

Ikuto quickly stood up, awing at the sight of his beautiful beloved, Amu. He walked over to her as her cheeks flushed then took her hand in his, walking her over to the chair, making her sit down before he went and sat at the other end of the table.

"Now, eat Amu. I think it's been a very long time since you were last fed." Ikuto smiled before picking up his forking, stabbing it into the meat and cutting it. He lifted his fork, stuffing the meat into his mouth before chewing it. His eyes were still set on Amu as she picked up the spoon, dipping it into the soup and taking it into her mouth. He watched as her expression change to delight and watched as she sampled all of the food. "Is it tasty?" Ikuto asked.

"Mm hmm." Amu nodded as she put the deer meat into her mouth, chewing it slowly, absorbing all the flavors. It's been two decades since she had last eaten real food. The humans had starved her yet only gave her bread and cheese and water yet it was not satisfying for her. Then, Amu reached over to the glass wine cup, sipping the fresh cold water as it traveled down her throat making her moan.

Ikuto had stopped eating too soon as he watched Amu being satisfied by eating all the food in front of her. Just watching her eat happily made him also happy and Ikuto wanted to keep it that way. Wanted Amu to be happy, to live in a world of happiness.

.

.

.

[AMU's POV…]

When I had sipped the cold water, I moaned in happiness. It's been so long since I was last fed with real food. I knew Ikuto was watching me but I was too hungry to notice anything. Yet I wanted to eat more to fill my tummy.

"Amu…I hope you have room for more." I heard Ikuto said. I stopped what I was eating and looked up at him. He had that drop-dead gorgeous smile on his face like always and it made my heart race against my chest.

"I have room for more." I said before taking the meat of a fish into my mouth, eating it slowly. I savored the taste. The fish was very delicious. The herbs, spices were in the fish and I can taste them all together.

Then, I saw some maids and servants walk over to the table, setting more plates down in front of me while the other took the empty and half-eaten plates away. A maid poured water and wine into the two glass cups and told me to enjoy my meal. I thanked them back.

"Eat as much as you can, Amu." Ikuto said with a huge smile on his face.

I nodded dumbly as I took a piece of bread and butter knife, slapping the jelly on it before biting into it.

[END of AMU's POV…]

.

.

.

He loved watching her eat yet he didn't notice that he hadn't eaten everything on his plate yet. Ikuto took a crab, breaking it open before eating the meat inside of it. Yet his eyes were still watching Amu eat.

An hour later Amu sighed, her tummy so full from eating food that she'd missed eating. Ikuto took her hand, bringing her out the main dining room and down the hallway before entering the main living room. He walked over to the glass doors, pushing it open to let the breeze inside.

"Come over here." Ikuto said, motioning with his hand.

She walked over to his side then gasped as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. Ikuto felt her breasts crushing against his abdomen. He stared down at her while she looked up at him. He noticed that her cheeks were pink and felt her pulse jump when he pressed his mouth against her cheek, kissing it before crushing his mouth over hers.

"Hmm!" Amu's eyes widened then softened and kissed him back passionately.

Their tongues swirl around it each other before plunging into each others mouth. Ikuto pulled back before setting his mouth against her neck, kissing it while his hand dropped and went up to cup one of her breast, squeezing it softly and rubbing the hardened nub through her dress. Amu moaned softly.

"I don't want to force you if you're not ready, Amu." Ikuto whispered softly against her ear.

"I'm sorry. I feel…scared but I know you're going to be fine without hurting me. But I think I don't want to do this now…not yet." Amu said sadly.

Ikuto nodded, agreeing. Amu had been through so much and he didn't want to force her when she's not ready yet. He'll yet until she's ready so he can make her his. Amu belonged to him and only him and he wouldn't let anyone touch her nor hurt her in any way.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Behind the Story!!! XD]**

**Kishi21393: **Gosh! I feel like I haven't updated in like forever! I think people will start hunting me down!

**Amu: **You should update!

**Kishi21393: ***nods* Yes, yes. I know, Amu-chan. But then!!! I didn't mention this since I'm forgetful sometimes. I have another username on . My other username is

**00Eypha**. Back then, I couldn't remember my original password so I created this account but then I finally remembered but I'm still keeping both user account.

**Amu: **Wow…no wonder you're always forgetful.

**Ikuto: **Hn. No wonder.

**Kishi21393: **Yes, yes. That's why I write then down in a notebook or type them on Microsoft to save it so I won't have to go back to look inside of my notebook. Lol. I do that nowadays.

**Amu: **I see.

**Kishi21393: ***out of the blue* I want steamed bun.

**Amu & Ikuto: **O.O Eh?

**Kishi21393: **I said I want steamed bun! I miss making them. I should ask my mom to help me make then somewhere in the weak when we go guy the ingredients. *drools about steamed buns*

**Amu: **Hahaha…=.="

**Ikuto: **Anyways…are we going to get on to the story or do I have to kick your butt?

**Kishi21393: **Oh, no! You don't have to! Haha. I'm about to get onto the story! Anyways! I do not own Shugo Chara characters except my own made up characters and whatever! Ja ne!

* * *

**[AMU'S D R E A M…]**

_**That human leader was here again. I saw him opening the door to walk inside of the cell. The light from the hallway blinded my eyes. I heard the shoes hitting the cold hard floor.**_

"_**Time to get up, girl." He said gruffly.**_

_**I whimpered and knew something bad was going to happen to me. Raising my head up, I met his cold emotionless eyes. My voice cracked, protesting, "N-Nooo…"**_

"_**Tsk." His hand shot out, gripping my upper arm, jerking me up. Then…I felt his breath against my ear. "Defy what I say then you know what's coming. This time it's a surprise."**_

_**I kicked and scream then as he pulled me, dragging me away, somewhere. The next thing, he threw me on the bed, ripping open my worn-out gown. I screamed loudly, trying to get him off but he took my wrists, bringing them above my head, pined me to the bed.**_

"_**I'm surprise that you do not know who's this room belong to." He whispered against my right ear.**_

_**My eyes widened, staring at the ceiling then…I saw the portrait of my parents. "No! Not in this room!"**_

"_**Oh, yes it is this room." He said then took a rope out of nowhere, tying me to the bedpost. "Now…this is what you get for defying me."**_

_**No! He was going to rape me! It's my first time! Once more, I kicked and screamed but he shoved something inside of my mouth, gagging me. I watched in horror as he spread my legs wide apart. I tried to move and kick him but that was when I heard the spell from his mouth.**_

"Thou shall obey thy master."

_**Suddenly, my body went limp to his desires and needs. Yet I watched him as he probed my sex with his fingers, sliding not inside then started to rub against my flesh. I saw his smile and I hated it. I hated him yet I couldn't do anything because of the spells. I was under his command and I hated it so much. Then, he took whatever was in my mouth away.**_

_**His body hovered over mine. He was already naked and aroused and his erection was so…huge. I felt his mouth on the side of my neck, kissing before biting it softly, making me whimper in despair. Then, he traveled down to my breasts sucking my nipples harshly as if he'd never before in his life but I knew he had different women before.**_

"_**I wonder if you're wet yet." He said as his hand went down between my sprawled legs. I felt something wet and sticky coming out of me then the human laughed softly. "You may defy me but your body doesn't. Cry if you want, no one will help you, vampire princess." Suddenly, he jerked back, pushing my legs against my chest then pierced his erection deep inside of me.**_

"_**AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed in pain. He was stretching me too much! It was hurting me! I cried as he burst out a monstrous laughter then started to thrust deep inside of me, moving out then back inside.**_

.

.

.

Ikuto shifted in his sleep but suddenly out of nowhere, his vampire instinct knew something was wrong. Opening his eyes, he first stared up at the ceiling then noticed that he wasn't in his bedchamber but in—

"Nooooo…"

He whipped his head to the left then saw Amu, struggling in her sleep. Her breath shallow, gasping and unable to breathe correctly. Ikuto sat up, putting his hands on Amu's shoulder, shaking her gently. "Amu." He whispered. "Wake up. It's only a nightmare."

"It hurts…Stretching me…………No………" Amu struggled, arching her back.

"Amu!" Ikuto called out as she cried in her sleep. Taking her in his arms, he held her, rocking back and forth, stroking her silky pink hair. His heart was aching so much because of what happened to Amu. He knew she was raped multiple times by the human leader, unable to be free because of his spells that he has cast on her. Not knowing what to do as Amu struggled in his arms, Ikuto just waited.

_Reach into her mind…Save her from her dream…_

He didn't want to do that but Amu's life is going to be endangered if she continues to dream any further. Ikuto closed his eyes, chanted a soft spell, reaching into Amu's dream world. Opening his eyes, Ikuto stared at a bedchamber, not noticing anything until he heard a laugh. He turned towards the laugh then eyes widened in horror. There, on the bed, there was Amu and the human leader she hated the most.

"_This is your first time and your body is feeling it already."_ The human laughed, biting Amu's breast.

"_Ahhhh! No!!!! Please stop! You're hurting me! You're stretching me!!!!!!!!" _Amu screamed painfully, tears rolling down her eyes.

Ikuto watched as she was being raped. It was her—dear god! It was her first time and that human dare raped her!! Eyes suddenly glowing bright red, Ikuto hissed before saying a spell, **"Thou shall be released from this spell."**

The scene broke into piece before Ikuto in reality opened his eyes. He noticed that Amu was back to normal, sleeping soundly yet her skin was sweaty and clammy from her nightmare.

"Tsk." Wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Amu…"

Amu shifted slightly before opening her eyes to stare up at Ikuto. Her honey-gold eyes were glistening with tears and there were dark circles under her eyes still. "I…Ikuto…"

"Shh. It's alright, now. I'm here." He whispered against her ear, before kissing her neck. "Let's go take a shower. You're white as a ghost." He picked her up, getting out of the bed then making his way over to the bath chamber. He turned the water on, letting it get warm before setting her in then sitting behind her, his legs spread so she can sit between. "How's the water?"

Only a nod.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod.

Frowning, Ikuto shrug it off. Reaching over to his right, he took the soap then rubbing it against Amu's back, soaping under her arms over her breasts and around her neck. She didn't seem to mind him touching her yet he felt her tremble. Then he used a cloth that was hanging behind him to wash the soap off of Amu. After he was finished, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her against his chest, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? You're trembling." Ikuto whispered lovingly.

"It's…no-nothing." Amu replied.

"No, it's not alright. You had a nightmare about what happened to you and you're scared that I might do something like what that human leader did to you." Ikuto growled softly, not approving that she was lying to him.

"I…He…raped me…It was my first time and it…it still hurts me whenever he raped me. I bleed when he does it to me." Amu, then, started to cry, sobbing so hard her body was shaking.

"Shhhh." Ikuto stroked her head, trying to comfort Amu. "It's alright now. You're safe with me, Amu. I'll take good care of you." He kissed her ear. Then, taking the shampoo, he squeezed it onto his hand before running it through her hair. Bubbles formed as he massaged her scalp then he took the plug out of the whole, making the water drain before turning on the shower, letting the warm water spray all over them. Ikuto, quickly cleaned himself before using the soap once more to soap Amu's body. As he was near her thighs, her hand shot out, gripping his hand tightly.

"I'll…do it." Amu said. "You can go."

Nodding, Ikuto walked out of the shower, taking the fresh cleaned robe, wearing it before walking out of the bath chamber. He walked over to the changing room, picking out a simple silk purple gown with a gold belt chain. Ikuto dressed himself in a simple navy blue tunic and black pants. Just then Amu walked out of the bath chamber, wearing the white robe. She looked fresh and cleaned now Ikuto thought. Then, he strolled over to her, handing her the silk gown.

"Wear this. I'll turn around so you can get dressed." Ikuto smiled down at her.

She looked up at him, hesitating before grabbing the gown. Turning around, Ikuto waited as Amu got dressed. First he heard a grunt before a frustrated noise from her.

"Ikuto…I need help with the zipper." Amu said from behind.

When he turned around, his breath was caught in his throat. The simple purple gown looked exquisite on her, making her skin glow as well as her hair. Amu turned around for him, showing her bare back. His hands reached foreword, zipping up the gown before clipping the chain behind her around her waist. When she turned around, her cheeks were pink and that made him smile.

"You're beautiful. Come, let's go. It's breakfast." Ikuto took her hand in his, taking her out of the bedchamber.

.

.

.

Later at lunch time, Ikuto took her out into the garden. The garden was big Amu thought. There were a crystallize bench that was surrounded with red roses. Walking over, she studied the roses before looking at the trees, plants and many more. Ikuto watched as Amu made her way over to Utau's personal flower garden. That was when he saw a hint of smile creeping up on Amu's face, making her look adorable and gullible.

"Tea and steam buns filled with jelly and meat and sweets, Your Highness." A maid said.

Ikuto took the tray then dismissed the maid. He walked over to the small booth that had roses growing from the center of the cement table. "Amu, tea time." He set the tray down before sitting. Amu walked over, sat across from Ikuto as he poured lemon mango tea into the tea cup. Amu took the tooth pick, stabbing it into the marinated banana before tucking it into her mouth. The banana melted, the taste was lemony with cinnamon. It tasted good. Very good and so sweet. Ikuto watched in fascination as Amu's cheeks flushed as she chewed on the sweetened banana. He knew she liked it. "Does it taste good, Amu?" He asked.

"Hm." She nodded, before sipping the tea.

"Here." He handed her a tiny steam bun. "Taste this. Tadase seem to like making filled steam buns."

Amu took it, taking a bit into it. Her eyes widened. The jelly was gooey, the bun was warm and soft, and it tasted so good. She swallowed before a smile crept up on her face. Ikuto watched Amu, thinking that she looked so much like a 5 year-old girl who'd just discovered something. Closing his eyes, he took a bit and it was filled with meat then sipped his tea. Cracking an eye open, he saw that Amu took another steam bun, biting into it like a child. Then heard her muttered "It's filled with meat…" and that made him smile even more. She was so gullible and so damn adorable. Finishing his bun, he put his elbows on the table, had his chin in his hand, staring straight at Amu, watching her with those gullible eyes and expression.

'_She so cute.' _Ikuto thought.

That was when she looked up at him, her hand paused midway from her mouth with the half-eaten meat filled bun. Her eyes widened. Then she set the bun down. "I…um…" Gosh, she was so cute like that. As if she was caught red handed. "I'm sorry. It tastes so delicious that I can't stop eating." She blushed violently.

"It's alright. You're body needs food right now. You've been starved for so many years, you need more meat on you to make you look more exquisite and beautiful." Ikuto immediately stopped, realizing what he'd just said. Then, he chuckled.

"Wh-What…I'm not beautiful." She whispered.

"Really? So you're beautiful I want to have you all to myself and just to let you know I don't share and never will." Ikuto said, his eyes glittered then he leaned foreword, staring at Amu, as her eyes widened, her flush deepened. He reached out, cupping her chin. His mouth was near Amu's and he wanted to kiss her, take her, make her his and his only. "Amu…" Ikuto whispered softly.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered so soft. One of her hand reached up, cupping his nape.

"Amu. I know you're scared but I'm going to kiss you. I want you, just to let you know that." Ikuto said, growling softly. Then, he crushed his mouth against her, sliding his tongue inside of her mouth, tangling with her tongue.

"Hmmn." Amu made a soft noise.

"Hey Ikuto—WHOA!"

Both Amu and Ikuto jerked back, face flushed. Amu turned away from whoever disturbed them while Ikuto's cheeks flushed. Busted. Turning his head, he glared up at Tadase.

"What do you want?" Ikuto demanded.

"I, ah, um." Tadase made a nervous chuckle. "I see you're busy at the moment. I just wanted to check up on you before I go into the village. Well..." Tadase bowed. "Have a great afternoon, Ikuto." Then to Amu. "Your Highness." Then he quickly left the garden.

.

.

.

_**To BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER SEVEN…**_


End file.
